The Murder
by Anastasia Rayne
Summary: He said he loved me. He told me if I gave in he would make me his forever. I didn't know it would be like this. In my worst nightmares I never dreamed it would be like this. God help me. BDSM, Rape, Abuse, and Violence.


Water dripped down from the ceiling in musical drops. The opening of a rusted metal door was heard then it was slammed shut quickly. Footsteps clicked along the floor. Pure evil poured from the regal figure. The woman lying on the floor flinched as he smiled at her. Her body was bruised and cut and her clothing ripped to shred. Harsh and erratic breathing reverberated off the cold black walls. A sinister laugh accompanied and it made chills run down the female's spine.

Suddenly a gasp of fear erupted followed by a sickening sound of flesh burning. She threw her head back and screamed. The sound of her pain was skin-crawling as she was branded. The putrid smell of burnt flesh filled the room and she gagged, choking on her own vomit. He continued to laugh as tears of anguish rolled down her emerald eyes. An emblem on ownership was seared into her left breast. It showed the mark of a king. The Goblin King. She was his now and no one would be able to take her from him.

_**How did it get this far?**_

"Get up!" A shout from the chamber mistress yelled at the pale and beaten figure at her feet. The deformed woman shoved her in the stomach with her foot, "Get up you piece of filth! The king requests your presence!"

A painful moan escaped her mouth. Sarah opened her eyes slowly and emptiness could be seen deep within them. She rose from her cramped position in her cell to her feet. She bowed to the woman before her, "Yes, mistress." It was a dark and dank room with stone walls and iron bars.

The woman sneered in disgust, "Prepare your self accordingly. You shall be escorting his majesty to a summons."

"Yes, mistress," Sarah answered submissively and walked behind her as she was led to the changing room. She felt the cold touch of magic caress her marred skin and each imperfection and scar was healed and removed. She was once again her former beauty as always when she was to serve his majesty.

She then began the process of meeting his majesty's standards for the night.

_**This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out.**_

"Announcing his majesty, King Jareth of the Goblins," The long statuesque man declared as one of the most beautiful creatures stepped onto pearl marble balcony. His flared silver-blonde hair accompanied by a regal and devastatingly handsome face made the women of the court envious. His slender yet built figure was covered in the finest silk and satin of red, green, and black. A golden chain was linked from his wrist to something behind him. When he began stepping down the perfectly chiseled stairs a dark-featured woman stepped into the light. Many onlookers gasped while others grinned evilly.

Sarah, defeater of the Labyrinth, was dressed as a courtesan would. A dress of blood red silk hugged her curvy body and left little to the imagination. The front dipped down low enough to her belly button and the back was non-existent. Her breasts were barely covered as was her behind that the dress dangled off in a tantalizing manner. The mark of ownership was clearly seen. Her eyes were a piercing green covered with dark red color and outlined in a pitch black. Her lips were done the same though there was a glossy look added. A collar of gold and leather held fast to her neck where the chain hooked. Her painfully high leather heels made her long slender legs never ending.

There was no life in her expression. There was no power in her steps. Only pure submission emitted from the lustful looking beauty. She followed her master obediently as they reached the bottom of the grand stair case. He led her to a throng of people known for their royal blood.

More arrivals of nobles and ladies were announced and the Goblin King with his pet conversed with a few of his acquaintances. "King Rowen, so long has it been since I have been in your presence. How is your kingdom these days?" Jareth asked his friend though coldness could be detected in his voice.

"Quite well…. Dare I ask who is this delicious piece of yours?" The aged man asked with a malicious twinkle in his eye that made Jareth grin. He was known for his love of abusing and raping courtesans as the one before him.

"She is of no importance except to warm my bed at night," The handsome but sinister king answered possessively but smiled and proceeded, "Her name is Sarah. An excellent pet I acquired."

"Sarah? Defeater of your labyrinth?" Prince Caleb asked curiously before looking upon the creature with a new eye. He watched as her head rose a little at this question.

Jareth felt her inclination and snapped his eyes furiously to the woman before backhanding her to the floor. She didn't cry out and kept her eyes glued to the ivory ground. Blood pounded in her head as pain washed over her. She fought to keep herself from flinching. "How dare you try to look at those above your station. Your punishment will be severe once we arrive back at the castle, insolent bitch." His cruel eyes and menacing expression caused a few surrounding the pair to flinch.

He turned back to the throng of people and smiled coldly. "I apologize for her rude and disrespectful behavior. It will not happen again." He yanked the chain to pull her back into her feet. A large bruise was forming on her right cheek.

A few women of the court frowned in pity for the girl. Everyone at the gala knew of the Goblin's King sadistic side. All of the female population silently thanked the heavens for not being in the position the girl had. Everyone turned their cheek at the display and continued conversing with one another as if nothing had happened.

After exchanging small conversation, Jareth became bored and excused himself to leave to another part of the room. Sarah followed silently and fearfully. She waited patiently as her master talked to those he preferred and dismissed those he despised. Her heart was racing as memories of former punishment rushed in her mind. She could still feel the pure terror from her last experience.

He turned to her and cupped her cheek painfully. He spoke softly but with menace, "Tonight I will make sure you never do something so foolish again. And remember, if you scream it will only be worse." Jareth watched as she never moved to look at him. Rage overtook him and he hissed, "Look at me!"

Sarah immediately snapped her eyes to his in fear but the hollow look never left. Her body shuddered slightly as he chuckled. Her hands were clasped in front of her while the beautiful woman's body was tense in readiness should he strike her again.

"Tell me you love me, bitch." He commanded with a deadly gaze. His gripped tightened and he enjoyed her flinch.

"I love you, master." She said softly though no truth was held in her voice. She hated him, loathed him, and feared him. Never would she love such a monster. They both knew this and he found pleasure out of her lies.

"Remember how much you love me when we arrive back at the castle," Jareth spat coldly before dragging her towards the castle front to leave. He laughed manically at her wide eyes full of terror. Once they were outside in the crisp cold air he grabbed her possessively and transported them back to his castle.

When Jareth walked into his bedroom, Sarah was chained by her neck to his velvet black bed with only a sheer green negligee on. He smirked and felt his body begin to warm with anticipation. Slowly he stalked towards her with his riding crop in hand. Once he stood before her his face contorted into anger and began to beat her mercilessly with the small whip.

"Insolent bitch! How dare you disrespect me tonight!" He shouted as he dropped the riding crop and looked at her body in disgust. "Turn to your stomach. Fourteen lashes is your first punishment."

Sobbing she did as she was told and listened to his receding steps. A loud crack was heard before her flesh was ripped open by black leather mixed with glass. She screamed out in pain and horror.

"Stop your screaming or I'll make it more than fourteen!" He snarled hatefully as he continued to whip her. His rhythm picked up and he lashed her over and over and grinned crazed as she bit back her scream. He watched with pleasure as blood ran down from her ripped back and from her mouth as she bit her tongue to stop herself. The clothing she had no longer held to her body as the whip shredded the material.

When he reached fourteen he went over to her and dragged his nails down her back which caused her to scream out. He felt himself hardened at the sight of her blood on his hand. He raised his fingers to his mouth and licked the blood slowly and almost moaned in the delicious taste.

"Turn over," He commanded coldly and watched as she struggled to roll back onto her stomach. Tears rolled freely down her face and neck as raw pain could be seen in her eyes. "You may enter now."

A regal figure in his late forties entered the room with an eerie smile. He wore loose-fitted shirt with tight leggings. Walking towards the pair an evil glint could be seen in his eyes. "So kind of you to share this delicious piece. I will enjoy every minute. As will my son." At the mention of him, another man entered the room wearing the same expression of his father. He was very handsome but his eyes were ice cold.

Sarah started to hyperventilate and struggle when she realized what was going to happen and for a moment in weakness she begged for mercy. "Jareth! Please, don't do this to me! I'm sorry! I beg of you!"

Jareth lashed out and backhanded her already bruised face, "How dare you speak before being spoken to. Their only permission was to fuck you. Now they can damage you in any way they see fit." He turned to the father and son, "Enjoy." He left the room uncaringly and smiled when he heard his Sarah scream out in agony.

_**He will kill me.**_

Sarah lied motionless in a pool of her own blood. Her lifeless eyes were transfixed on the ceiling that reflected her image. Her breath was short and faint. Her mind was foggy and thick as she tried to move. Her body pulsed in agony. She knew she was bleeding internally. After being raped countless times by the two men and a few objects she knew her body was shredded internally as well as externally. Her body was cut, bruised, and bloody. Her face was disfigured somewhat from the multiple hits she took. Her wrists had been cut open sometime during the night only to be healed when she was near death.

The oak doors opened and a clicking of heeled boots echoed against the walls followed by a snort of disgust. Jareth looked at his possession with repulsion. "Pathetic." He coldly barked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a seated position, "Go back to your cell."

It was as if she did not hear him for she made no move. He roughly yanked to her to the floor, "You are mine and you will do as I say! Get up or I will punish you again!"

With all the strength she had left, she rose to her feet shakily and stared at the floor. "Y-yes…. Mas..ter.." She limped towards the door in agonizing pain.

"I love you, Sarah. You are mine. You will serve me until you die. Only when I say can you leave this world. I will never let it happen, Sarah. You are mine forever. Remember this and you will flourish." He told her softly as he watched her leave his room. He slammed it shut magically and began cleaning the destroyed room with disturbed happiness.

_**It wasn't supposed to be like this. **_

Author's note: End Prologue! So how many of you think I'm sick and twisted? Not to mention I should be banned from fanfiction? Come on now, be honest. smiles evilly I'll most likely lose more than half of you readers once you've reached this point merely because I'm completely insane as is this story. Those of you who enjoyed it in an animalistic, sick way… You're welcome to continue!

Reviewing would be a pleasure. I would love to know how horrible you guys think I am.

Anastasia Rayne


End file.
